I know I'll Never Love this Way again
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Sara quits her job in Vegas & gets another one in San Fran. She's convinced to return to Vegas. A lot of angst, plot twists and excitement ensues. A New Twist began for Chapter 22! Read and Review please constructive Critisizm welcomed but no Flames.
1. Leaving Las Vegas

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters

Rated: M for violence.

Sara Sidle was a level 3 CSI. Years ago she was called to Vegas by her former Mentor Gil Grissom in a panic. There were issues at LVPD crime lab, Warrick Brown was supposed to be shadowing newest recruit Holly Gribbs on a B & E case. Instead he decided to "go for coffee" thereby leaving Holly alone at the scene where she was ultimately shot and killed by the B & E suspect who returned to the scene.

Over the years she had her variety of dates with various men. After finding a love-letter from Terri Miller to Grissom, she figured she'd never have a chance with him and left Grissom her resignation on his desk.

"Where is Sara?" asked Grissom, coming into the break room.

No one answered, they all looked very uncomfortable.

"Didn't any of you hear what I just said?" Grissom demanded.

"She didn't tell us anything Griss, she just said 'good bye' that is all" Catherine said on behalf of everyone.

"I'm going to be back in a few minutes, I have to stop her from making a terrible mistake" Grissom said and walked out the door.

"Do you think Sara's departure has anything to do with that letter from Terri Miller she found on his desk?" Greg asked.

Grissom, who heard Greg's loud voice, turned and glared at his CSI team.

"Greg what are you talking about, what letter from Terri Miller. Terri has been in Italy for the past five years!!"

Greg said nothing just wanted to die. He never expected Grissom to over hear him.

"I'm going to see Sara, I'll be back, Catherine, you're in charge – here are the assignments you deal with the team" Grissom said and turned and left. Not before running into Ecklie.

"Where do you think you are going" demanded Ecklie.

"I am going to find out why one of my best CSIs quit her job!" replied Grissom.

"Oh you mean Sara Sidle? Don't bother with her Gil, she's long gone. She told me she was heading back to San Francisco, so I set her up with a job there as a CSI level 3. "

"Why would you do that Ecklie?" Grissom said.

"You know damn well Gil; you know you don't fraternize with your underlings! It is against the rules!" Ecklie said with a half-smirk.

"What are you talking about Conrad; I have no relationship with Sara Sidle"

"Don't deny it Gil, I have seen it, the flirts the touching, she didn't like it, didn't feel comfortable so she left, plain and simple."

Grissom stopped cold. That was the biggest lie in the world. She would never leave because of that, he never touched her in a bad way what so ever. Now he was confused – was it because of what Ecklie said… or what Greg said in regards to some letter Terri Miller sent. Grissom didn't know, but he did know he had to talk to Sara and straighten this mess out and set Conrad Ecklie straight too. Sara and he were friends, they flirted in a friendly way, but that was all, nothing had ever happened between them.

Grissom told Ecklie he was taking a leave of absence for two weeks and that Catherine was in charge.

"No Gil, you can't take a leave of absence what are you talking about!"

"Ecklie, I have not had a vacation in years, I am entitled to vacation aren't I?" he said and the two men were nose to nose.

"I'm denying you this vacation. We have many cases we need to deal with Gil, you can go to San Francisco on your own time – like a weekend. My decision is final.

Grissom made a face but went back to his office where he took the letter From Terri Miller out from the pile and opened it.

Dear Gil,

Thank you so much for the stuff you sent us, I'm sure it will come in handy once the baby arrives. I want to thank you again for introducing me to David; he is a wonderful man and will make a great father. It's too bad that our date a few years ago didn't work out, because I know that you'd have been a great daddy to this baby. I'll write soon. Things are so different here in Rome, but oh well, I've always wanted to live in Italy and bringing up the baby here with my husband is a great guy. Too bad for you guys though, you lost a great lab-rat, but it's a bonus for the crime lab here in Rome. Write soon Gil.

Luv,

Terri Miller & David Hodges and baby.

Grissom sighed. She must have read only the first few lines in regard to the date they had…and not bothered to read the rest. Why Sara jumped to conclusions was beyond him. Yeah he liked Terri, but he knew that he and Terri would not make the most ideal couple, but when he introduced Terri to David Hodges, something sparked between them.

Grissom knew he had to go see Sara and talk to her and convince her to come back to Vegas.


	2. San Francisco

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara Sidle was satisfied in her new job. She was not what she would consider happy, but she was satisfied. She was making decent wages, not the same as what she was making in Vegas, but she was living in a much cheaper area of San Francisco. She didn't want to live in the scummy apartment she had found, but it was the only one in her price range close enough to work.

She had good colleagues but not like the gang back in Vegas.

"Sara, what the hell is this?" demanded Oscar. Oscar was the lab tech, he was not a happy man and for the life of her she didn't know why.

"What are you talking about Oscar, what is the problem?" she asked and dusted the glass she was holding for finger prints.

"Why did you give this evidence to Carl and not me? You know that Jonson told you to give all the evidence for DNA testing to me!"

Sara rolled her eyes skyward and tried to be as civil as possible. "Because Oscar, you were out of the lab with Eric and David somewhere remember? They needed you along for that exhumation of the body of the baby or something…" she said and waved her hand evasively. "besides I asked Jonson about it and he said to let Carl do it" Sara thought it was the end of the conversation, but unfortunately it wasn't.

Oscar rushed her and knocked the duster out of her hand. "Listen Sara, you are the newest member of this team and what you have to learn is that I am head Lab tech and that means I get all the testing, not Carl, not Ava, and certainly not pissy little Chris. You are to leave all DNA testing for me. Comprenez? » He said angrily.

Sara, very angry now pushed him as he was way too close to her, she could almost smell his breath. "Get away from me NOW Oscar" she said loudly.

When the others in the lab heard the ruckus, they came running and all they saw was the DNA samples on the floor and Oscar sitting half up on the floor rubbing a bruised elbow.

"What is going on here" demanded Al Jonson.

"This Bitch hit me" Oscar said.

"Oscar, you were in my personal space and you were yelling at me and threatening me"

"Is this true Oscar?" Jonson asked.

"Of course not" he scoffed. "I was telling her that I was in charge of DNA"

"Oscar that's not true you…" she began but was cut off.

"Miss Sidle can I have a word…" jonson said and without a word left the room with Sara following angrily.


	3. It is NOT SARA!

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters

Chapter Three

Gil Grissom had booked a flight to San Francisco that Friday night, he managed to get permission to have Friday off, but alas, something came up and "Bug Man" was needed so he put off his flight to Saturday morning.

He arrived in San Francisco not knowing what he should do or say to Sara when he finally sees her. He checked into his hotel and headed for a little café.

He chose a booth by the window.

"What are you going to have" the waitress who's tag read "Marion" said.

"I'll have coffee and this pancake special" he replied and Marion nodded and headed to the back.

A short time later when he was sipping his coffee a young lady entered, she looked perturbed and was struggling with her companion.

"Stop holding me like that! It hurts!"

"You do not know your place, so I have a reason to hold you this way"

"My place what the hell does that mean?"

"Women, why do they infringe on every mans job! They're cops, firefighters and now CSIs." The guy said.

At the word CSI Gil's ears perked up.

"Let go of me damnit! You do not own me"

"Girl, as long as you are at my CSI lab, I own you. As long as you are livin' here in San Fran, you are mine. You can't go back to your previous lab because no body wants you, you can't quit cuz I won't let you."

The waitress came by and put the plate in front of him. 'What's with those two?" Grissom asked her.

"Don't get involved with them sir, big mistake. He's a hotshot who thinks he owns the city and she's scared to fight back… that's all I am saying."

Grissom ate his breakfast and paid his bill all the while watching the fighting couple. Although he couldn't see her face, he was certain it was Sara, beautiful long hair, slim sexy body. He had had enough. _"Why isn't anybody doing anything" _ he wondered, this guy looked to be like abusing her – well verbally anyway and no one was saying a word. He had had enough so he walked over to them, his eyes blazing.

"Get your hands off her! Can't you see she doesn't want to be pawed like that; you're coming back to Vegas with me." He said and grabbed her towards him. The look on both the gentleman and the woman was pure hatred. It was NOT Sara!

NOTE: I know it's shorter than the others so far… I'm sorry More coming soon and I'll try to make the chapters a little longer.


	4. Heading back home to Vegas?

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Grissom felt embarrassed at the fact that he made a mistake. He made a grave error when he thought that dark haired woman who was fighting with her companion was Sara.

"Hey I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know that they were practicing for a play! Who does that in a café!!" Grissom protested.

"Dr. Grissom, what are you doing here in San Francisco anyway?" The police man asked him.

"I'm trying to find somebody" he replied.

"Whom are you trying to find."

"Me" said a voice.

The cop and Grissom turned – it was Sara.

"Can I have a word alone with him" Sara asked the cop.

"Very well. I'll be right outside that door" the cop said and left.

Sara turned to face Gil and her eyes went from comfort to blazing in about 10 seconds.

"What the hell are you doing here Grissom! Are you here to beg me to come back to the lab? Are you here to gloat about Terri Miller? Why the hell are you here this time Grissom!"

"Sara, there is nothing going on between me and Terri Miller. You remember David Hodges, the lab guy? I introduced him to Terri, last time she visited the lab, they hit it off, they are married and expecting a baby. Terri was just thanking me for the stuff I sent her. We at the lab miss you Sara, we do, we need you" Grissom knew he was sounding like a teenager begging for a date but he didn't care.

"I can't just leave" Sara said.

"You honestly don't like it here do you?"

Sara thought about what she'd be leaving if she went back to Vegas. She really didn't fit in and some of the lab rats were picking on her again more so than usual. It was quite juvenile.

"I will give my two week notice, Grissom and come back to Vegas."

Grissom smiled from ear to ear and gave her a hug and headed back to Vegas. He was elated when he told the others. Unfortunately things at the San Francisco crime lab didn't go so well.

"I'm handing in my resignation" she said to her boss Jonson. After their last get together Sara was more indignant. That time when they had a chat about the incident between her and Oscar, Jonson reamed her out loudly and didn't believe anything she had said about Oscar being a bully. Of course he wouldn't believe her over Oscar… Oscar was his son-in-law.

"You can't quit Miss Sidle" he said and ripped up her resignation. "you are to stay here for two more years"

"You can't keep me here against my will" Sara told him.

"It was a deal I made with Ecklie in Vegas, I would take you on, but only for no less than two years."

Sara knew that that was not allowed as did Jonson. But he didn't seem to care.

"I am not staying here one more minute" Sara said to him, her voice shaking.

"You so much as get on an airplane, you will be in big trouble, I will have your name on the no-fly list faster than you can say 'Gil Grissom' "

Sara realized that her boss was keeping her prisoner, especially when she arrived at her apartment and saw that Oscar had entered and was sitting on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment Oscar"

Oscar slapped her across the face. "don't use foul language with me young lady, you are packing up and moving in with my wife and I so we can keep an eye on you. As per the agreement between us and Conrad Ecklie."

Sara knew that she was in hell. She didn't understand why Conrad Ecklie would get involved with such a horrid person as Jonson and Oscar. Ecklie obviously didn't realize that Jonson and his son-in-law were bad people. On the surface at work Jonson was a decent guy to his subordinates, but when he is at home or not at work, he was a creep. Sara knew she had to somehow get away, it wasn't going to be easy, but she knew she'd find a way.

NOTE: I know this is unrealistic scenario, but I am using my imagination so no flaming my story please.


	5. How much DOES Ecklie know about them?

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Gil Grissom was very giddy. Unusual for him, as he usually never shows any kind of "giddy" feeling, but he was in love. He had never loved Sara Sidle the way he loved her now. He had been scared and nervous about heading to San Francisco to talk to her and convince her to return. That silly misunderstanding about Terri Miller. He rolled his eyes she shouldn't have even looked at that letter, but she apparently saw the post mark and return address and the fact that the letter was out in plain sight didn't help.

He headed for the break room as soon as he arrived at the lab. Everyone was there, including Ecklie.

"Nice of you to join us Gil" Ecklie said sarcastically.

"We have work to do now everyone, thank you Conrad, you can leave now, I'm back and in total control" he said and began to hand his team the assignments. Once he did that Ecklie, who had been still in the room pulled him aside.

"What is with you Gil, you seem different"

Grissom removed his glasses and massaged his temples. "I went to Frisco to get Sara Sidle back and she's returning in two weeks. She gave her notice."

Conrad Ecklie backed away and shook his head. "No she can't return" he said.

"Why not?" Grissom demanded.

"We have hired a replacement Gil, Sara is in Frisco now and she's happy, I spoke to her supervisor myself a few moments ago. She's now living with a man named Oscar" Ecklie said.

Grissom felt his heart just thump to the floor. Who the bloody hell is Oscar and what is this guy doing with his girl. He thought to himself.

"She seemed so happy to be coming home" he muttered.

Ecklie put on one of his _helpful_ smiles. "She probably only told you that she would resign just so you'd come back here and leave her alone. She's moved on Gil, found someone new and younger"

Ecklie left the room with Grissom standing there, his mouth agape. _How much did Ecklie know about Grissom and Sara?_


	6. Sara realizes the Truth

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Sara knew she was in deep trouble. Face it she was in ultra hell. She had promised Grissom she'd come back to Vegas and now she finds out that Ecklie and Jonson has conspired to keep her here in Frisco for the next two years. She knew that she had to get out and that what Oscar & Jonson were doing was illegal.

Sara was not a dumb woman; she had a lot of training and was extremely skilled at a lot of things. Training for CSI also included some self-defense and other forms of martial arts. But she now was being held against her will in Oscar's home.

"Sara get your ass down here now" Oscar yelled up to where his new 'houseguest' was.

Sara flipped him the finger, made a face and walked to the head of the stairs.

"You bellowed"

"Get your ass down here and make me and Charlotte breakfast"

"I don't have to do anything you say Oscar, you are holding me hostage for some godforsaken reason that I don't understand. You are a menace and a creep and I hate you. Now if you don't mind I have to get to work!' she said and headed downstairs to the front door.

Oscar was too fast for her though. He was in charge now. Jonson told him that Sara was not to leave the house because then she'd head back to Vegas and they didn't want that. Jonson and Ecklie had a deal – two years. Sara was theirs for two years and not a second more.

"Charlotte!" Oscar yelled for his wife, who came running quickly. Charlotte was a big strong woman and got to Sara ahead of him. Charlotte head butted Sara, or at least attempted to and Sara moved out of the way, so Charlotte ended up head butting the front door and then collapsing in pain.

"You bitch! What did you do to my wife!" Oscar said, his face now close to hers.

"You have no right to hold me hostage Oscar, I don't know what you Jonson and Ecklie cooked up but it's over you are NOT holding me here any longer I am leaving!"

"No you are not" said a voice. It was Jonson. "Oscar you need to get a hold of yourself, and remember what the plan was." He said.

Oscar looked sheepish. "Ya I know I'm sorry Jonson. I should have stopped her earlier. She hurt my wife"

All through this she couldn't believe what was going on. She had only arrived at the lab a few weeks earlier, but was only out in the field a few times and those times, the other people (not working for her division of the lab) looked at her as if she didn't belong and always questioned her about why she was there and when she had told them why she was there – she was a member of the San Francisco CSI team – Wellington Division, a new division she had to reiterate because no one ever heard of that.

Suddenly it all became clear. It was a ruse to get her to Frisco! Jonson, Oscar and the others at the "lab" were phonies. But where did Conrad Ecklie come into it, was he part of the ruse? Or was he conned just like she was. She knew she had to get out of there right away or someone was going to get hurt


	7. Saving Sara

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Grissom was angry and scared. He had not heard back from Sara after he left her a multitude of voice mail messages. He was sitting in his office rubbing his temples when Conrad Ecklie entered his office. Right behind him was Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg. Nobody looked happy.

"What is going on here guys, I thought I handed out all the assignments" he said.

"There's a problem" Ecklie said, but didn't say anything else.

"There's a problem, Ecklie can you elaborate"

"I-I did something bad" he said.

"What are you talking about, guys please tell me what he's babbling about"

"It's Sara, she's in trouble" Catherine began, but Warrick interrupted. "That Frisco "lab" Ecklie sent her to is bogus, phony and the dudes that run the place are bad news."

Grissom went pale as a ghost. "What are you saying? Sara's in danger?"

"I did some research into this new Frisco lab, and the operators and so on – does not exist Grissom, I did find out something interesting about two of the people involved an Oscar and a man named Jonson." Greg said

"Ok, what is their connection to Sara?" Grissom asked.

"It dates back many years…Sara's college days. It seemed that Sara and Charlotte Johnson had attended university together, studying to be CSIs. They were out in the field on their final exam and Sara excelled in the field and Charlotte failed her first attempt badly. Sara's grade was affected by Charlotte's failure because they were working as a team. Sara and Charlotte ended up getting into a big brawl where Sara, of course won. Sara went on to become a CSI in Frisco and Charlotte went on to something else and then married this guy Oscar. It was when Charlotte saw that Sara was a CSI 3 at the 2nd best crime lab in the country that she wanted to get even. So with the help of her husband and father and other underlings they concocted this bogus crime lab, called Conrad Ecklie who was all too eager to get rid of Sara….and that's the story." Nick said and showed everyone what he had found out on the internet.

"May I have a word with Conrad alone please, you guys go about your assignments and we'll get together then? We still have work to do -- unless Ecklie you'd call in your day shift" Grissom said and glared pointedly at his superior. Ecklie nodded and made the calls to his staff who begrudgingly came in. Grissom's crew handed them their assignments and then Grissom's team went to the break room while Grissom and Ecklie had their chat.

"I am so sorry Gil, had I known that they were bogus I never would have even encouraged Sara to go. How was I to know?"

"If you had done your homework and researched this new lab then you would have known!!" said Gil and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Feel better?" Ecklie said referring to the fact that when Grissom had hit his hand on the desk, he hurt himself slightly.

"Do not try my patience Ecklie, you don't want to see me angry" Grissom said, his eyes blazing angrily.

Meanwhile in the break room the others were talking about the mission "Saving Sara"

"What are we going to do?" Greg asked. "I am worried now, these guys sound horrible, she's being held against her will. Hopefully she is ok."

"Greggo, she's going to be fine. Sara's a tough cookie. She knows how to handle herself in a given situation" Nick said.

"I know she's capable, but she is still a woman – not a strong as a guy…Sorry Catherine" Greg said and apologized to Catherine because he made that rather mean comment about women. That was one rule in the office – never say anything negative about a member of the opposite sex.

The team decided to pile into three vehicles and head to Frisco. Ecklie was told to stay put because first of all he was needed at the lab and secondly he was their link to the bad guys. Ecklie apologized a few more times for what had happened. Not really trusting him Grissom asked both Jim Brass and Sophia Curtis to keep an eye on him, make sure he wasn't going to turn traitor on them and warn the bogus CSI team in Frisco.

"We're coming for you Sara" was the last thing that Gil Grissom texted to Sara Sidle. Unfortunately she had never received that message because her captors confiscated all her belongings.


	8. Escaping From Hell?

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Sara was now struggling with her captors. Jonson, Oscar and Charlotte had tied her up. They knew that this woman was very strong and tough and also knew that they had no other option but to tie her up.

But Sara had other plans. She was not going to let anybody tie her up. She smiled slightly as she thought of Grissom... without permission that is. She was tough as nails especially when she was pissed off and being lured to Frisco to a bogus lab was pissing her off. She wanted to go back to Vegas and nothing was going to stop her. She was in her 'room' where she had the barest of necessities. Some clothes and a bed and dresser but that was all. She had no money or ID (that was all taken from her) and no telephone. She knew she had to get away, she heard her captors coming up the stairs.

"I gotta jump" she said to herself as she looked out the window. "I have no choice but to jump." She was on the second storey of the house and it was quite a distance down. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. She took deep breath and opened the window. She looked down and shook her head.

"I'm not going to jump, it's a death sentence" instead she climbed out the window and onto the roof. She knew she had to be very careful. So after she climbed out, she shut the window again. She walked carefully along the roof to where it met another home's roof. She jumped to that other roof and made her way across it.

Back at her captors home they unlocked the door and found Sara gone.

"Where the hell did she go?" Oscar demanded.

Charlotte pointed. "Out the window"

Oscar gave his wife a slap across the face. "You were supposed to lock that window you dumb bitch" he said. Jonson (her father remember) shook his head.

"You are so useless Charlotte, why are we even helping you get back at this Sidle woman"

Charlotte said nothing and sighed as both her husband and father looked at her with disappointment.

Meanwhile, Sara had climbed down a ladder that a neighbour had left against his roof. She had climbed across three roofs before she finally was able to climb down.

She then ran. She had no money or ID, but she knew San Francisco well enough to run to the nearest Police station.

At the sight of the disheveled woman the clerk at the desk looked up. "What can we do for you miss"

"My name is Sara Sidle, I had been kidnapped by some crazy men and women.. It's a very long story. I need to call my friends in Vegas"

No sooner was she given a phone to make the call then her captors entered the police station.

"Sara honey put down the phone, we are here to get you now" said Oscar.

"Get away from me you asshole! Do not touch me. These are the people who were holding me against my will, arrest them!!!" she said.

"I think you had better just go with your boyfriend Ms. Sidle, he has come to help you and you need to just listen to him"

"What are you talking about? This guy is not my boyfriend! He is married to some girl named Charlotte!"

The clerk rolled his eyes. "You are right Oscar, you knew what she'd say. How is it that a man knows what their bad little girlfriends would say!"

Sara knew she was in hell again. She stood her ground and yelled for more help, this time a couple of police men came to her aid.

"I need you to arrest that man Oscar and his wife Charlotte Jonson and her father .. don't know his first name but he's know as Jonson.

"Calm down little lady. We'll take you into the briefing room" he said while Oscar, Jonson and Charlotte fumed angrily at not getting their captive back.

"I need to call Gil Grissom at the Vegas Crime lab, I need to tell him that I need him to help me" Sara had let down her guard and was crying openly now.

"Is this man your boyfriend or husband or what?" the cop prompted.

"He is my superior at the Vegas Lab! I want him to come and get me and take me out of this hell hole!" she said.

The cop got on the phone with LVPD but when he came back to Sara he reported to her the news. "He's gone away for the week in search of someone. That's all they would tell me."

"Call Conrad Ecklie then, he will know where Grissom is!"

The cop shook his head. "Give it up Sara, they are busy now, they have stuff of their own to deal with at work and you are now part of the Frisco team"

Eventually Oscar, Charlotte and Jonson had left the police station. They were actually told to leave, but they didn't go far. Sara left the police station, unarmed and with no money and a virtual target unbeknownst to her. (she had been told that her would-be captors had left)

She headed down the street to a café and just before she entered a hand clamped over her face and she was instantly knocked unconscious by chlorophorm. She then was dragged into a vehicle and driven away.

Gil Grissom and crew had been sitting in that same café, everyone had been at their table at the far end of the café… except Greg Sanders, he had been on his way back from the men's room when he had seen that vision of loveliness – Sara sidle about to open the door. Then all hell broke loose and she was grabbed from behind. Greg had ran towards the door and saw the car peel out of the parking lot…but not before he saw the license plate.

When Greg went back to the table he was out of breath and crying.

"Calm down Greggo, what are you so upset about, you just went for a leak!" Nick said jokingly.

"Shut the hell up Stokes, that was not funny, I saw Sara. She was about to come in to this café! I saw those goons that took her again!"

Grissom paled and then went an angry red colour "Did you get a license number?"

"Yes I did."

"This means War guys, these guys are endangering the life of the best woman in my life, Lets go back to the hotel and make a plan of action."

They all piled into the vehicles, but Greg, still angry at Nick for that humourless joke refused to sit in the same vehicle with him so Nick went with Catherine.

Sara meanwhile was in a room, tied up and unconscious. She was also bruised and battered and in a bad state.


	9. A Plan put into Action

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Grissom and crew had set up their hotel suite as a mini lab; they had brought an abundance of equipment to assist in their quest to find Sara. This included a license plate identifier.

"Greg what is the license plate of that vehicle" Catherine asked.

"312BUG" replied Greg.

As Nick and Warrick worked on identifying the owner of the license plate; Catherine questioned Greg on the description of the vehicle.

"You have to concentrate Greg. What did the vehicle look like? Did you see the culprit who took Sara?"

Greg rubbed his temples. "I'm feeling tired Catherine, I am extremely frustrated. I have told you what I know. It was a dark colour vehicle with that license plate and no, I did not see the face of the person who took her. He had a mask of some kind on."

"The vehicle seems to belong to a "Charlotte Jonson" Nick said. "That is who it is registered to according to the DMV"

"Do you have an address for this Charlotte Jonson" asked Grissom. "that is the name of Sara's rival – remember"

"Some P.O. Box is given as an address. No actual street address" Warrick said.

Grissom slammed down his hand on a table in frustration.

"Don't you worry Griss, we will find her. She will be fine. No one will hurt her"

"These guys are slick Nick. They outsmarted Ecklie. Now I know we're not big fans of that man, but Ecklie is a pretty smart man. To outsmart him…and get away with it, we may be dealing with some very bright human beings." Grissom said.

"Ok. I've a thought. Look them up in the databases" Nick said to Warrick. "Look up Charlotte Jonson first"

Warrick typed in Charlotte Jonson to the data base and nothing came up. They tried a few more names, names they had received from the list that Ecklie sent them. The list of the bogus CSI team at that Frisco Lab. There were a few hits in CODIS. A hit on a man named Oscar Luis. A very violent man with a past and convictions. Seems he has met Charlotte when he was out on parole and Charlotte had failed yet another CSI field training exam and was kicked out. She was in a very angry mood at the time and still blamed Sara for everything. She had been in the café eating and drinking and that is when Oscar came in. He had tattoos everywhere, a real bad boy. Charlotte knew in an instant he was the perfect man to help her. With the help of her father, Charlotte and Oscar created a bogus crime lab, hired a bunch of 'actors' from UCLA and paid them well to act like CSIs. They had faked every single permit and whatnot they needed to start the _Wellington_ _Division_ of the Frisco crime lab. It was in business only a few weeks when Jonson contacted Conrad Ecklie, because he knew that Sara worked for his lab. The rest, as they say is history.

"All this because Sara beat out Charlotte in her CSI training" Greg said aloud.

"Jealousy works in mysterious ways." Said Catherine and looked at Gil.

Grissom was too busy rubbing his temples – he felt a migraine coming on again. "Do you have an address?" he asked.

"Working on it" Nick said as he made a few phone calls to a variety of people he knew in town.

"We have an address" Nick proclaimed finally and waved the paper all around showing his colleagues.

Grissom took charge. "Here is what is going to happen. Warrick and Nick you two get in your vehicle and drive to Charlotte'shouse, where I assume she lives with Oscar. Do not make any sudden movements or approach the house. Just stand guard. Catherine you and I are to be there too, only on the opposite side of the road, that way we're covering both areas. Greg, you stay here and take care of all the computer work, you know what to do. "

The two teams got into their vehicles and headed to Charlotte's house. Greg was sort of happy that he was left back at the suite – this way too, he could track the two teams and warn them if he saw anybody coming (tracking device on the vehicle – and he had an aerial visual of the surrounding area. He would be able to spot anybody in a 5 mile radius around the targeted house. If any member of the bad guy squad were to escape from a back window, Greg would know and would alert the others.

Meanwhile inside, things were not getting any better… Sara was in grave condition and was not waking up.


	10. A Firey time for all

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

"Oscar, she's not waking up!" Charlotte said and tried to rouse Sara, but went back downstairs to inform her husband of her findings.

Oscar scoffed. "Who cares Charlotte, we want her dead anyway don't we?"

"Who ever said that?" demanded Charlotte, standing up and facing her husband.

"You did, you said you wanted to teach her a valuable lesson and that means death" Oscar said.

Charlotte turned pale as a ghost and gulped noisily. "Your intention all along was to kill her Oscar. I never said I wanted her dead; I wanted her to pay dearly for becoming miss perfect CSI and leaving me to fail. I just wanted to rattle her cage and scare her to teach her a lesson. Never said I wanted her dead"

"Charlotte shut the hell up" it was her father this time. Jonson. Al Jonson.

"Dad what are you doing?" she asked as she saw in horror that her father was holding a can of gas and matches.

"With Sara Sidle out of the way, you will have to take over her job, her identity and everything like that. I know people who are great plastic surgeons who can make you look like miss Sidle" Jonson said.

Charlotte stood up, facing her father. "This charade has gone way too far, it went too far with the crime lab rouse, the lies we told everything. I want out now, I do not want to be part of this any more" Charlotte said and ran upstairs to try to waken Sara again.

"Sara wake up please wake up!" Charlotte begged. She was being sincere now that she knew that she had gotten herself in deep. Sara on the other hand was stirring but very groggy.

"Charlotte? What the hell happened?"

"It is a very long story Sara" she said.

Sara sat up and eyed Charlotte warily. "Why should I trust you. You were in on this plot and look at where I am now. I'm tied up, I'm bruised and look at me! Gimme something to wear for goodness sake."

Charlotte rose and took a long shirt out of the closet. "Here Sara"

Sara gave Charlotte a sarcastic smile. "Would you mind untying me and not staring at my body Charlotte"

Charlotte untied Sara and handed her the shirt. "Noting happened to you Sara" Charlotte told her.

"Ha ha right. I'm tied up, naked and you say nothing happened to me"

"I just wanted to scare you and rattle your cage. Y'know, I never meant for this to go any further" Charlotte said.

"So something did happen then Charlotte?" Sara demanded. She now stood up and was towering over the other woman.

"NO nothing happened they didn't abuse you if that is what you are alluding to" Charlotte said.

Meanwhile downstairs, nobody had heard the two women talking because Oscar and Al Johnson were screaming and yelling at each other.

"Al, you are nuts, what is with that gas can and matches…are you crazy enough to burn your house down?"

"With you and that whore of a daughter of mine and Sara Sidle, while I leave in peace"

Suddenly they heard sirens and that frightened Al Johnson enough to drop the gas can & the match. Needless to say, the fire started and it spread fast. The two men made a bee-line for the front door and got out safely, until the Nick and Warrick grabbed them.

Upstairs was another matter. "What's that smell?" Sara demanded

"Uh he must have done it…the gas the matches" babbled Charlotte."Shit Charlotte, the house is on fire!" Sara said and went to the bedroom door and put her hand against it. It was hot, the heat was rising.

"Come to the window, we gotta get outta here!" Sara said.

"No, I don't want to live. You go. I've messed up enough Sara, you have to leave me I'm not budging."

"Shut your mouth Charlotte, you cannot give up. You are coming with me even if I have to drag you!"

Charlotte stood up and was feeling woozy. "They spiked my drink too! I can't Sara" she said and passed out.

By now flames were engulfing most of the house. The area where Charlotte and Sara were had not yet been touched for some reason. Sara appeared at the window. "HELP, WOMAN IS DOWN HERE! SHE'S UNCONSIOUS!"

All eyes were now on the second storey. Sara, was waving her arms and gesturing to get that fire truck ladder up to the second story. But the thing that was noticeable was that Sara was wearing a see-thru top. Charlotte had handed her a white shirt and now that Sara was sweating her breasts were showing thru.

The firefighters got their ladder and saved both Sara and the unconscious Charlotte and safely brought them to the ground. The house was gutted and would be demolished due to safety reasons.

"Oh Gil!" Sara yelled and jumped into Grissom's arms and began to cry.

Grissom, on the verge of tears himself, just comforted her and gave her his long jacket in order to cover her up.

As a precaution, Sara was taken to the hospital and placed in an area restricted to family only. Since Sara's family consisted of her CSI colleagues, they were allowed in to visit too.

"What is going to happen to Jonson, Oscar and Charlotte?" Sara asked a few days later as she and Gil were sitting in her hospital room chatting.

"Well jail for the two men of course, they lied, they conspired to commit murder, arson, a whole bunch of charges. Charlotte is going to get jail time too, but she is also in need of counseling. She annulled her marriage to Oscar and basically severed all ties and relations with her father. She even changed her name and identity so no one could link her to Al Jonson or Oscar.

"I'm sorry Griss, I am so sorry. This never would have happened if I had not snooped at that letter from Terri Miller."

"I should never have left that letter on my desk, and I should have told everyone that Terri married David Hodges. He didn't want anybody to know so that is why I didn't tell."

"Ecklie is partly to blame too"

Sara got up from her hospital bed and went over to Grissom. She did not want to talk about Ecklie she had been without Grissom for far too long. She was in the mood for one thing and one thing only…


	11. A New Threat

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Continued….

"Sara, are you sure you want to do this now, you're kind of bruised and battered and been though a hell of a lot" Grissom said.

"Grissom, there is nothing more than I want now than for you to join me in this bed"

Grissom blushed. "You're direct"

"Gil, I have been thorough hell. I've been lied to, beaten up, stripped naked and God knows what else when I was unconscious – although the rape kid came back negative. I just need some cuddles"

"This is a public hospital Sara, it's not appropriate for romantic encounters, what if someone walks in…to give you your meds"

"Then let's take this somewhere more private where nobody can walk in?"

Grissom blushed again. "Another shower liaison?" He said remembering their last impromptu shower session. It had been at the lab when she was feeling frisky and they were ultimately caught…by Jim Brass.

Sara was already stripping off her hospital gown and removing her IV. She made a mad dash for her private bathroom and tried to make a sexy 'come hither' walk but it didn't quite work as smoothly as she had anticipated. She slipped and fell on the floor of her hospital room and made a little shrieking sound, then covered her mouth with her hand and she and Grissom made their way into the shower. But not before the entire CSI crew saw the two heading into the shower.

"Lets just leave them be. We'll make sure no nurses or doctors enter the room now. Both have been through a lot" Catherine said to the others who were trying not to laugh. The vision of Grissom's bare butt almost made the three men laugh.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Everything was basically back to normal at the CSI Lab. Ecklie, way too embarrassed to face Sara avoided her for the longest time. Grissom and Sara continued their secret rendezvous whenever they could. Catherine and Nick began to flirt with each other and openly began seeing each other outside of work. Warrick had his wife Tina, whom was giving him grief for not wanting to have a baby and Greg just sat and stewed about Sara choosing Grissom.

San Francisco Jail, 3:30pm visitor/inmates room.

"That's right Rudy, I want Sara Sidle DEAD. She ruined my life as she ruined my daughter and son in law's life. They are all in jail too for a multitude of reasons from arson to murder. She made my daughter's life a living hell when she and my daughter went to school together then became the CSI and works for the #2 lab in the country Sara Sidle. She works for the crime lab in Vegas, find her and kill her. Blow her brains out!" Al Jonson said to Rudy Gavis. Al was talking in strict code so no one would over hear and understand that it was a hit-for hire.

"Ok so I do this for you what do I get?"

"You can have my daughter when she gets out of jail. You can have her for _romantic _visits. I will arrange it so you are the only person she is allowed to see. I will order her to have these visits or I will certainly testify against her and lie about her part in the whole CSI Lab Scam."

"You got a deal Al" Rudy told him and smiled as he walked out the door.


	12. Here we go again! Not another problem!

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters.

Summary: Sara quits her job in Vegas and gets a new job in San Francisco (thanks to Ecklie) what she didn't know was that it was all a ruse to get her to take the job in San Francisco. She had gone to school with a woman named Charlotte Jonson who was also training to be a CSI - she failed miserably and blamed Sara for her failures. Charlotte marries a man named Oscar (thanks to her father Al who set them up) Together the three of them conspire to get Sara (after contacting Ecklie) to come to the lab in Frisco. Things do not go well. Sara gets beaten up, but at one point does escape and almost gets reunited with her friends from Vegas when she goes to the same café they are at in Frisco. She gets kidnapped again and almost killed in a house fire started by Charlotte's deranged father. Prior to that Charlotte tells both her husband and father that she never intended to have Sara killed, she just wanted to scare her and rattle her chain and make things miserable for her. Sara ended up helping to save Charlotte's life after the CSI Vegas crew eventually found the place where Sara is being held captive. Oscar, Al and Charlotte ended up in jail for a whole bunch of crimes they had committed. Charlotte ended up with a plea bargain for jail, but also serious counseling. The CSI Vegas team are relieved that all is well that ends well and Sara is back with them…but a meeting goes on at the Frisco jail between Al and a _friend _named Rudy. Al wants Sara dead and hires Rudy to do the deed…how and when were not discussed. Al promised that when charlotte gets out of jail, Rudy would _own _her and anytime Rudy wants it, arrangements would be made for Rudy and Charlotte to have romantic interludes.

Sara and Grissom were working steadily together in the field; their latest job was that they had been called to work on a DB in the desert, far away from the city.

"Where did they find this body?" asked Sara.

"Way out in the deepest part of the desert" replied Grissom.

Suddenly Sara felt nauseous. "Grissom, I have a very bad feeling about this"

Grissom didn't catch on to her concern. "Sara you are a trained CSI, there is not time for bad feelings. This has never happened in the past."

He was actually admonishing her for her feelings. Sara turned to look at Grissom. "Grissom, this is a true feeling, this doesn't feel right. I always trust my gut. We are heading in a bad direction here."

Grissom slammed on the brakes of the Denali. "What are you talking about Sara, what bad direction?" He asked and looked at her.

"My gut instinct says we turn this car around and hightail it back to Vegas crime lab. Call Captain Brass right now." She said with concern.

"How do I feel about hunches and that kind of thing?" Grissom asked.

"You say you don't believe in hunches or anything of that nature" she replied.

"Well then this conversation is over" Grissom said and proceeded.

Sara knew deep in her gut something was deadly wrong but to prove it to Grissom would be difficult. She sighed as they drove deeper into the desert, off the road now she knew something was up. The hair on the back of her neck was beginning to stand up.

"Sara" Grissom said.

"Yes" she said.

"I have a strange suspicion you might be right about this." He said sheepishly.

"Then lets get the hell out of here" she said.

"Good thinking" he said and backed up. No sooner did they back up and start driving the opposite way that the car stopped.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Don't be mad, don't panic"

"Oh Oh, what is the matter?"

"We're outta gas" he replied sheepishly.

The two CSI's abandoned the Denali and tried their best to hide their CSI kits by covering them with blankets in the trunk. They knew they couldn't bring their kits as they were going to have to run and besides the kits were heavy. Hey did, however take their guns.

The two of them also had a small compass with them so they could find their bearings. They made it to the road and waved down a vehicle. A blue Honda Civic with California license plates stopped.

"Where are you going" the man asked.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab" replied Grissom.

"Thanks for the ride Mr.…" Began Sara.

"Rudy" he replied and gave Sara, who was sitting in the back a leer. Sara's neck hair began to stand up on end again, but she tried to ignore it.

They drove into town and down the _strip _and finally to the Vegas Crime Lab. Grissom got out of the vehicle and just as Sara was about to get out, Rudy stepped hard onto the accelerator and drove off, with Sara in the vehicle.

Gil Grissom let out a piercing scream of anger and expletives and quickly wrote down the license plate number.

"Why oh why oh why what am I going to do oh gosh oh Sara" Grissom kept babbling over and over again until his crew could sit him down in the break room and talk to him.

"What exactly happened?" Ecklie asked.

"There was a DB in the deep woods off Route 109, but we couldn't find anything. Sara told me she had intuition and her neck hairs were standing up. At first I didn't believe and you know me and hunches but finally I decided that there was no body and we started to drive away. We ran out of gas and so we left the Denali. We made it to the road where we flagged down this guy named Rudy who was so nice - obviously until he took off with Sara. And that's the story! "

Jim Brass put out an APB on the vehicle, but figured that the vehicle was probably stolen or eventually would be abandoned. But he did add that Sara would be found safe and sound.


	13. Sara's Return

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI.

Note: To those that have reviewed thank you very much. My angst muse is working overtime. It is now 12:41, Tuesday June 5th. My brain is working overtime. LOL. Once my angst muse has gone to sleep, I will be working in that serious fluff (like in my story "Grissom's Nap" ) Not to worry, the angst will fade at some point.

Catherine had taken over the supervisory role of the Graveyard shift of CSI. Gil Grissom was way too over emotional to tend to his duties as supervisor. Conrad Ecklie gave him a few weeks off to relax and calm down.

"I don't want to relax and calm down Conrad, I want to work on this case! I need to be around my colleagues" Grissom said to Ecklie.

"Gil, your performance is slowing down because you are worried about Sara. Do us all a favour and go back home and relax. Do it now before you worry yourself into an early grave!" Ecklie was being actually sincere when he was talking now.

"But Conrad..I can't" he protested.

"Griss, come and leave Ecklie alone, we have to talk" Warrick said to him.

Grissom grimaced and followed Warrick out. "What is it Warrick, couldn't you see I was in the middle of something.

"Uh yes, but we have reason to believe that it was a man named Rudy Vahn that kidnapped Sara this time."

"How do I know that name, sounds familiar?"

Warrick rolled his eyes and waved his hand "I don't know, Greg and Mandy are working on trying to locate an exact address.

Grissom followed Warrick to where Greg and Mandy were looking up Rudy Vahn and his address. Not very easy to locate.

"C'mon guys find him find him, I want Sara back before they try to kill her again"

"Who's they" Mandy asked. She wasn't filled in on most of the case.

"Uh Greg will fill you in." Said Warrick and then he pulled Grissom out of the room.

"You got to get a grip Griss, calm down and let them do their job. We will find Sara."

"Just like last time when we found her, she had been violated Warrick, they had violated her!" he began to get angry again.

"My question is how does this Rudy fit into it?" Grissom asked.

Nick came running into the room. "Rudy Vahn is involved as a cohort of Oscar and Al Johnson. Those two along with Charlotte are in jail and I guess on one of the visits, Rudy came and a deal was made somehow"

"With guards watching their every move and hearing their dialogue, how the hell did they plot a kidnapping and possible murder!"

"Code words" said Mandy suddenly, she had entered the break room where the others were.

"Code words?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah some kind of fake language or something that only they understand. Fools the guards that way." Mandy said.

Gil Grissom turned red – with intense anger. "Lets go have a chat with those morons in jail.

"You are not in any condition to go anywhere Gil" said a voice.

Grissom turned. It was his mother. Although deaf, his mother could say a few words.

"Who the hell called my mom" Grissom demanded and blushed because he swore in front of his mom.

"I did Gil, I was worried about you" Catherine said.

"As soon as I heard about this I came right over!" his mom signed.

"I'm a grown man mom; you do not need to worry about me"

"You love this girl Sara don't you?" his mom asked.

Now he was even more embarrassed as she was asking him this in front of everybody he worked with, including Conrad Ecklie. But before she let him answer she put her hand up to stop him and signed very quickly. "Mind you business you people, let my son talk about his lady-friend in peace"

Jim Brass, who also saw all this was able to read lips and translated what she had said and waved everybody back to work.

"To answer your question mom, yes I do love Sara. I've been in love with her for too long now to give up." He said and explained to her all about the misunderstanding and the kidnapping, her almost-murder and the second kidnapping.

"Gil take me back to you home and we'll talk more there" she said. Gil took his mother back to his home and they had a long mother-son talk about his worry about Sara.

Meanwhile, Sara had woken up and found herself bound and gagged in the trunk of Rudy's car. The vehicle was not moving any more, it hadn't been moving for a while now. She somehow by the grace of God got herself untied and she yanked the gag off her. She then felt around in the darkness of the trunk for the trunk latch. She found it rather quickly and grabbed the tire-iron which happened to be in the trunk too. She knew she had to use a weapon on this Rudy person. She had no idea of who he was, but figured he somehow was involved with those goons that had kidnapped her originally.

Sara, her tire iron in hand opened the garage door. So far so good, no body heard the door opening so no one followed her out. She was a mess, and she had no money (again) she had no idea this time where her purse had gone and she wasn't about to go back to Rudy's car to find it. She heard noises.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" demanded a voice. It was Rudy.

"I'm going back to the man I love!" she said and took the tire iron and used it like a bat and hit Rudy across the head with it and it knocked him unconscious. Then she took off down the street. She had some coin in her pocket so she jumped on the bus that was coming down the street.

"My goodness girl, don't you ever pretty yourself up before going out" the driver admonished.

Sara gave him a withering glare. "As if it was any of your g-damn business I have been through hell and back. Some a-hole has kidnapped me and kept me captive."

"Oh are you Sara Sidle?" the driver asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am" she said.

The driver got on his radio and radioed in that Sara Sidle was on his bus. Since there was no one else on his bus, He took Sara right to the police station.

At the police station were all Sara's friends and colleagues.

The one person that she wanted to see was not there. Gil Grissom, at his mother's request had taken some sleeping pills and had gone to bed. She had been worried about him so she encouraged him to take the medicine.

"Where's Gil?" she asked.

Catherine took Sara aside and explained to her where Grissom was and Sara, knowing how much he loved his mother understood, she also understood that she was the reason for his worry and stress.

Sara knew what turned her lover on. She knew what kind of things made him smile in that _Grissomy way_ . She had a plan to give him the best night of his life. All she had to do was wait for him to come back to work and she'd show him how much she missed him.

The next day, she was almost ready…she had heard Judy welcoming Grissom back to work and once Sara heard that she got ready.

Grissom turned on the light to his office as he was talking to someone.

"Surprise Griss!" she said and she wore the teeniest of outfits she'd ever worn in her life.

"H-Hi Sara" Grissom said and behind him was his mother, staring in shock at the young woman who just before heard nothing but praises from her son.

They were left staring at each other with a mix of embarrassment and shock.

TBC.

Now comes the fluff – More to come but now it's 1:17AM and I think I damn need some sleep. My muse is working overtime I suppose.


	14. An Erotic Encounter A Hospital Stay?

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

_Now after getting a decent night's sleep my muse is back at work. Although I know that I should be studying for my mid-term which is tomorrow. _

Sara grabbed Grissom's jacket, which was lying haphazardly on his chair in his office and dashed out the door, not saying a word to either him or his mom.

"Gil was that Sara in that outfit?" she signed to him.

"Yes it was, I suppose she wanted to surprise me…" he said with a half smile.

Gil's mom looked at her only son with a mixture of surprise and irritation at her son's reaction to Sara's little surprise.

"Why aren't you going after her Gil, she obviously wants you, the two of you have been through a lot this last little while."

Grissom looked at his mom sheepishly and said nothing. By this time they had entered his office and were _chatting_ in there. Jim Brass came by the office with a worried yet silly smile on his face.

"Why did Sara run by me in a flash, wearing your coat, and not much else underneath" he asked.

Grissom rolled his eyes. "She was trying to surprise me" he replied.

Grissom's mother turned to face Jim and signed something to him, who understood and laughed a little, causing Grissom, himself to blush.

"What did she say Jim, I couldn't see her, she was facing you."

Grissom's mother turned to look at her son and raised an eyebrow and walked out the door causing Jim to laugh again.

"What did she say Jim!? "

"She said make sure you are careful with that beautiful girl of yours, and that she doesn't want to become a grandmother before going to a wedding"

Grissom sucked in his breath and headed out to try to find Sara, who he really needed to talk to. He put Catherine in charge while he was off in search of Sara.

He found her back at home, she was sitting at the table eating a sandwich, fully dressed. Her eyes red from crying.

"Sara, honey, a-are you ok?" Grissom asked.

"No I am not ok. I am so ashamed of myself Griss, I should have waited to do that when we were alone. I broke our number one rule, no fooling around at work. We've done that too many times and have gotten caught too many times." She said.

"Yes I agree with that Sara, but a little spontaneity doesn't hurt anyone, but just not at work in my office where anybody can walk in."

"Your mother hates me doesn't she?" Sara said in a small voice.

Grissom sighed and looked at her. "No she doesn't hate you, she just advises us to be careful because she doesn't want to become a grandmother before the wedding." As soon as he said that he blushed again and looked away.

Sara got up from her spot at the table and walked over to Grissom and kissed him so hard that they almost fell over. "I love you Gil Grissom and I never ever want to be apart from you."

Grissom was a little shaken due to the fact that when she kissed him he wasn't ready and his heart began to beat faster. He didn't respond.

"Gil? Are you all right?" she asked concerned. He suddenly had gone very pale.

"Get me to the couch" was the only thing he said and Sara guided him to the couch.

"Are you Ok" she repeated.

Waiting a few moments Gil smiled at her. "I certainly hope so"

Thinking everything was all fine and dandy and that Grissom's strange reaction to her kiss was only a momentary they began to fool around and soon their little session was headed up to the bedroom. Their clothes were scattered from the downstairs couch through the house and up to the bedroom where their kissing and more continued. Suddenly Gil stopped.

"Uh Griss, whatcha stopping for?" she said and looked at him.

Grissom went pale as a ghost and clutched his chest.

Sara got off him and yelled again "Grissom! Grissom what's going on here! Don't do this to me please!"

Sara checked his breathing, his breathing was very shallow, his heart was slow. Not a good sign.

She dialed 911.

"This is Sara Sidle of the LV crime lab, we have a situation. Gil Grissom's town house, Grissom is DOWN, we need an ambulance immediately!!!

In order to curb the obvious embarrassment on both their parts, Sara was able to quickly put Grissom's boxers on. Having to explain how he passed out was embarrassing enough, but having the paramedics find him unclothed was not exactly something they wanted spread across the nations news or papers.

When the paramedics arrived, they loaded him up onto the stretcher and took him to Desert Palms hospital. Sara rode in the ambulance with him.

Jim Brass looked at Sara when he found her in the hospital lobby getting a coffee. "How in the world did this happen Sara?"

Sara didn't answer. She did not want anybody to know the truth that she gave Gil Grissom a heart attack or whatever it was due to excessive sex. She didn't know that it was a heart attack; the doctors were still running tests. But regardless she did not want anybody to know.

_Exciting and different twist to the story …. Stay tuned for the Real reason Gil Grissom was rushed to the hospital….. ____ My master muse is at work. I've only another 45 minutes to write as I have to study for that damn mid-term, but not to worry I'll be back at this story on my "break" LOL _


	15. An Alergic Reaction to Scallops?

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Disclaimer: Same old same old – I don't own CSI.

Sara rubbed her temples. How in the world does this happen? How or why does this happen to her. She had been through a lot of crap these last few weeks with her kidnapping and that misunderstanding, almost getting killed in that fire and life being a general mess for her. She comes back and reunites with Grissom – only to put him in the hospital after an encounter. She hated life so much now and ultimately wished she could just end it all. Well she didn't really contemplate suicide – it was more of a feeling of embarrassment.

"Miss Sidle, Dr. Grissom said he will see you now. He has recovered and will be released from the hospital soon. Doctor Brody (the attending physician) said.

"Thank you Doctor" She replied and went into the room where Gil was sitting on his bed, fully dressed, looking out the window.

"Gil" she said, using his given name. Grissom turned to face her, his cheeks feeling a little hot at the sight of her.

"We have to talk Sara" he said and motioned for her to come and sit beside him.

"What's wrong" she asked in a panicked voice.

"You know I love you dearly and our interludes are fantastic" he said and thought about one of their interludes where she was mimicking _Lady Heather_ then, back in the present sighed.

"Are you telling me that our sex has to stop?" she demanded

"No I am not telling you that at all."

"Then what is it?" Sara said "you worried me Grissom! Here we were having a fantastic romantic y'know and suddenly you stop and pass out!"

Grissom put his hand up and looked away then back at her. "I know it is going to sound horribly dumb Sara, but…I was having an allergic reaction, anaphylactic shock. The doctors pumped my stomach and they found the cause, something I am deathly allergic to and never knew about." He looked at her sheepishly.

"What was it that you ate that you were allergic to Grissom?" she asked.

"Our favourite meal, Scallops." He said. "the doctor said I was lucky that I only had a few otherwise I could have died"

Sara's eyes began to tear up.

"Sara, it's ok. D-did you think that we, having sex made me react this way?"

Sara nodded. "Oh Griss, I was so scared for you, for us – it was a horrible feeling"

"Was it you that got me dressed?" he asked.

"I put your boxers on, that was all I had time to do." She replied.

Sara and Grissom finished the discharge paperwork and headed home to the townhouse. Grissom was perfectly healthy to go back to work and when the others asked him what happened he just told them "Allergic reaction"

Two days later in the break room. Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg were sitting around talking about the Sara/Grissom ordeal of the past few weeks. It seems that they were always in the middle of some kind of situation, with Sara's kidnapping and almost death and just recent with Grissom's almost fatal allergic reaction. They were chatting about how relieved they were when Ecklie entered the room.

"I don't believe for one moment that an allergic reaction caused his situation." Ecklie said smugly.

"What are you talking about Ecklie, the doctors made a conclusive statement that he had an allergic reaction to scallops!" Warrick said.

"Well I'm telling you they are not totally correct, there is another reason why he had that reaction and it doesn't have anything to do with food"

"What the hell are you trying to do to us Ecklie, destroy our reputations, ruin us or embarrass us" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle standing there glaring angrily at Conrad Ecklie and whatever papers he had in his hand.

Ecklie turned to face Grissom. "I am going to prove that your ailment had nothing to do with food Grissom and that you and little Sidle here were together and that's what caused it.

With that Ecklie stormed out of the room leaving the rest of the team standing there in annoyance.

"Alright everyone back to work. We'll ignore Ecklie for now." Grissom said to the team and handed out the assignments.


	16. The Escape! Sara is in Danger AGAIN!

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own CSI

Grissom and Ecklie had a little conversation in regards to the whole allergic reaction situation and Grissom told Ecklie that the doctors had concluded that it was indeed an allergic reaction and that the fact that Sara and Grissom had been together had nothing to do with the reaction. Ecklie begrudgingly decided to let it all go because he knew had he prodded further, it would set Gil Grissom off into a very angry tirade.

"Ok now that things are getting back to normal – sort of, we still have to deal with this dude Rudy Vahn / aka Rudy Gavis. He was the one who was hired to kill Sara. He is still on the loose and could re offend anytime. We still have to deal with those morons who are in jail awaiting trial."

Suddenly Ecklie came back into the room, looking very shaken.

"What do you want Ecklie, you are disturbing us as usual." Grissom said.

"No time for you cynicism Gil, I am being dead serious now." His eyes showed both angst and concern. "We've got this place in lockdown mode Gil, no one in and no one out. They broke out of jail Gil."

"Who broke out of jail, what are you saying Conrad?"

"Al Johnson, Charlotte Johnson and Oscar and also one Rudy Vahn. They somehow conned the guards to let them out of their cells together and they, using their handmade weapons created in their cells, beat all the guards up and escaped. They are on the loose and you guys are in grave danger.

"W-where is Sara?" Grissom asked.

No one had seen Sara in a little while, at one point she had wanted to go out for Chinese food and bring it back for everyone….but that was two hours ago and the Chinese place was only six blocks away.

"I am in hell once again" Grissom said. "Why did I let her go alone" "You had no idea that those guys were out of jail, you had no reason not to let her go alone" Catherine said using a comfort voice.

"I gotta go find her Conrad I gotta" Grissom said to him.

"Gil, no, you and your team stay here, we have cops trained to deal with people like those guys, and they will find Sara."

"I certainly hope so!" He said. "In the meantime, what are we going to do about these assignments?"

"I've got dayshift and swing shift standing by – nearby so all you guys have to do is hand me the assignments and I'll get them to those two other shifts.

"So we just gotta sit tight until something else happens!" Exclaimed Grissom.

The team sighed. They had no choice but to sit tight and wait. The obvious question is Where is Sara!

_Shorter chapter this time – I'm building on more action and angst and some more fluff is coming too. My muse has a headache now so it's going to rest away from the computer. Muse is telling me to study for that exam. (as if I'm going to listen to a muse) LOL More coming soon, later today. _


	17. Grissom blatantly defies Ecklie

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters. You know the drill by now.

RECAP: The CSI team learn that Sara's kidnappers have broken out of jail and that is not the worst part, Sara chose that particular time to go get Chinese food for the crew at CSI. Due to the fact that the kidnappers have broken out, CSI is in lockdown and no one in and no one out – Ecklie & crew's orders. Sara is nowhere to be found…she had left 2 hours ago and the Chinese food place was two blocks away – regardless of a lengthy line, she should have returned by now – or at least called.

"This is crazy" moaned Catherine. "Lindsey must be worried about me by now!!"

"Your mother is keeping an eye on her" replied Ecklie.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. Mom and Lindsey don't exactly get along well anymore"

"Why is that Cath?" Asked Nick.

"Oh teenagers…y'know teenagers. Mom thinks I give her too much freedom, which I don't, I give her the right amount. I at least let her go to the movies with friends" Catherine said and continued. "Mom thinks Lindsey's whole rebellion issues are because I don't have a man in my life and that she needs a father figure!"

The three men in the room stared at Catherine. "Mom thinks I ought to quit my job as a CSI and get a 'normal' job, but not before getting married." Catherine was on the verge of tears now.

"A-are you seeing somebody Cath?" asked a voice. The others turned to see who had spoken. It was Nick.

Her eyes softening a little she replied. "When the hell do I have time to date Nicky, I don't have much of a social life, not that I trust too many men these days..." she said and though about the various men in her life that had let her down. The last man that stole her heart was Michael Keppler – and he was killed in the line of duty. Keppler had been Grissom's replacement when he was on Sabbatical.

Warrick and Grissom exchanged glances. Nick was sweet on Catherine? One would never have guessed. Nick was usually quiet about the women he dated and not the braggy type.

Grissom cleared his throat. "Has any body heard from Sara at all? A voice mail, a text message?"

The CSI's all shook their head. "Damnit!" Grissom said. "I'm going to call the Chinese restaurant she was supposed to go to…"

Grissom sat in his office, his head pounding hard. His face and body full of sweat. He was scared. Gil Grissom never gets scared. Worried maybe. But actually scared, afraid never. According to the Mr. Chang of Holey Chou, Sara Sidle never arrived to pick up her order, which was apparently now very cold and by the way they were going to get charged for anyway. Grissom told him where to shove his charge and hung up.

Catherine was fretting about Lindsey when she walked by Grissom's office, she saw that he was lying on his couch, the light off and his arm draped across his face.

"Gil, are you ok? What's going on, did you call the restaurant?"

"She-she never arrived Cath" he said in a garbled voice.

_Had he been crying? She wondered._

"Gil, level with me, what is going on between you and Sara" she said.

"What do you think Cath" he said and refused to elaborate. I need to get out there and find her. Why the hell are we locked down HERE anyway are we suspects? Hardly! We should be out there tracking down those guys before they hurt her more!"

"Gil, you are not thinking straight, you are thinking like a man in love and not what is in the best interest of his crew" Ecklie said. He had been walking by.

"Ecklie, mind your own damn business and let me out of here now so I can find Sara and arrest these goons AGAIN, not to mention hurt those boneheads who let them out of their cell in the first place!" he said angrily.

"Gil, you are not in charge, I am or have you forgotten and I say NO, Jim Brass and his police department will handle it" Ecklie said and ended it with a strut in the direction of the DNA lab.

"I hate that bastard and I am taking my kit and trying to find Sara" he said with a determined voice.

Grissom knew that he couldn't walk out the door, not with the armed guards there so he found a window that he was able to sneak out of. Once out in the fresh air, his kit and cell in hand he jumped in his Denali and headed off in search of Sara. He had no idea where she would be, and no idea where the perpetrators were, all he did know was that he was now also in danger in more ways than one. When Ecklie found out – he'd be in major trouble and most likely would be fired.

_This is a little more angst and less fluff, I am trying to make it a little fluffier, but not yet. My fluff muse seems to be sleeping again. My angst muse is fully awake (although the headache is back) Maybe after this exam is over (tomorrow) shortly after then when fluffy muse can concentrate, she'll have some fluff inspiration – maybe between Catherine and Nick! _


	18. Lindsey & Catherine's Mom joins Grissom?

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

The first thing Grissom did when he left the lab was go see Lindsey.

"Hi Dr. Grissom, where is my mother?" she asked.

Grissom had sat down with both Lindsey and Catherine's mother for a snack. They were sipping tea and cookies when Grissom finally came right out with it.

"Your mother is fine, there's a bit of an issue at the lab. Those people who hurt Sara Sidle had broken out of jail and therefore to keep us in the lab safe, the police had us in lockdown…" he began

"But you are here" Lindsey's grandmother said pointedly.

"Yes I know I'm here, I slipped out a window, but that is irrelevant, I came by to tell you two that Catherine is fine and safe and I'm going to find Sara.

"Why hasn't Catherine called us?" Demanded her mother.

Grissom shrugged. Maybe coming here was a mistake. "Listen, I have got to go now, I have to find Sara and put her captors behind bars.

Grissom went to leave the house, but saw someone prowling around his Denali. Before they could see him and before Catherine's mother could shut the door on him, Grissom jumped back in the house, his heart racing.

"OHGOD!" he said.

"What?"

"They followed me" he said and paled.

Lindsay and her grandmother also paled. "Are you saying that you lead these perpetrators to MY house?" demanded Lindsey's grandmother.

"Unwillingly yes, it is so unfortunate, of course I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"I'm scared Uncle Gil!" said Lindsey and the 14 year old girl ran to Gil and hugged him.

Grissom knelt down to face the teenager. "Don't worry Lindsey, I will protect you and your grandmother you will be fine. We have to move fast and right now, do you have a basement exit by any chance?"

Lindsay's grandmother shook her head. "No we don't. We have a back exit though."

"Okay ladies, grab your handbags and follow me, and do not make a sound." Grissom said.

Before leading them out he peeked out the front window. The coast seemed clear. Then he had a thought.

"Is your car in the garage? And can we get to it from the house?"

"Yes it is in the garage and follow me."

They followed the older woman to the garage. In the garage was a dark red Honda civic, two door hatchback. Grissom gulped it was a standard vehicle, he was not used to driving a standard.

"Trouble Mr. Grissom" asked Lindsay's grandmother.

"Uh no of course not"

"Not used to a stick shift are you" the older woman said with a half-smile.

Grissom ignored her and hopped in the driver's seat and Catherine's mom sat in the front passenger while Lindsey sat in the back. The two women were frightened as was Grissom, but he certainly didn't show it. He had to be the man and not show how terrified he was even though he was shaking like a leaf.

He pressed on the garage door opener which was located in the car and slowly backed out. He stopped when he had backed the vehicle was into the driveway, hit the close button on the garage door thing and began to reverse again. As he did, three men and a woman pounded on the vehicle causing the two women to scream and Grissom to **accelerate **into the garage.

"Shit!" he yelled and then even though he had two women in the car, one of which was crying and one of which was tsk tsking him for both smashing her vehicle and her garage door backed out of the driveway and peeled out of there in a flash with the three men and one woman chasing after them guns firing wildly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" screamed Lindsey's grandmother.

"No we just gotta get out of there it is a matter of life and death! Those guys are shooting at us"

"But my garage door, people now can get in and rob me!" whined Lindsey's grandmother.

Lindsey who was tired of her grandmother's whining and material attitude glared at her grandmother. "who the hell cares about the materialistic crap that we own grandma, WE were shot at! We could have been killed. Would you want that for us? Did you want us to stop get out of the car and deal with the broken garage door when men and women were shooting at us?

Her grandmother did not say a word except to say that Grissom would be getting a bill for the damage and Lindsey would be grounded once this ordeal was over.

Meanwhile at CSI, Grissom was now missed…by Ecklie. He came storming in to the break room his eyes blazing his voice raging. "Where the hell is Grissom and no one lie!"

Before anybody could answer, an all too familiar house was being shown on tv.

"That is my mom's house…why is my mom's house being shown on the news. Why is the garage door all wrecked" Catherine was saying.

"…home belonging to Lily Flynn. There was a shooting in the neighbour hood this evening, sources say that it could be Al and Charlotte Johnson, a man named Oscar and Rudy Vagn….There were three people in the vehicle that sped away from the scene as the perpetrators shot at them. Neighbour said the vehicle belonged to the homeowner and there was an unknown male and teenager in the car too….. next in other news…" the newscaster said.

"Guess that answers my question as to where Gil was"

Catherine sat down "this is not happening this is not happening"

Gil Grissom drove to a place where he thought he would be safe. His home. He was driving an unknown car and he had sped away from the perpetrators.

"Where are we going?" asked Lindsey.

"My home, I think we'll be safe there, and I have a basement"

Everyone was quiet as Gil pulled into the townhouse complex. Quietly, the three of them went to Grissom's door. He had his gun in his holster, and his left hand on it. He asked Lindsey to put the key in the lock and turn it and open the door. She did as she was told and Gil switched on the light and when the three of them were in, he closed the door and locked it.

He headed to the bedroom to check to see if all was ok, as the two others followed him. "I hear movement, go into the bathroom, take my cell" he directed and told them his code word that meant call for help if he said it.

He walked cautiously to the master bedroom and turned on the lights and turned pale as a ghost.

"I thought you would be stupid enough to come back here Mr. Grissom." Said a voice. It was Al Jonson and Rudy Vahn.

"I am in Hell" he said.


	19. Charlotte Versus the Tangiers Balcony

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

From inside the bathroom Lindsay and her grandmother were shaking like leaves. Lindsay knew what to do.

_"911 what is your emergency?"_

_"This is Lindsey Willows calling from Gil Grissom's house we have a situation that is dire…" _ Lindsey began and continued in a hushed voice telling the 911 operator what had occurred.

Meanwhile in Grissom's bedroom Al Jonson had a gun to his face.

"Well Gil Grissom, fancy meeting you finally. You are the one who broke Sara Sidle's heart." He said.

"I love Sara, but wait a minute, what is your issue with me? I thought it was Charlotte that had the issue with Sara"

"She did and Charlotte's taking care of her right now. But we heard about the Gil Grissom in Vegas who broke Sara Sidle's heart and now we wanna get back at you" Al Jonson said.

He was babbling about something again which Grissom had no idea.

Sara meanwhile had been attacked by Oscar and once again tied up. Oscar was adamant on getting even with Sara for what she had done to Charlotte. Charlotte meanwhile had decided to forgive Sara for the whole CSI issue that occurred years ago. They were hiding out in the twenty-third floor of the Tangiers hotel. It seemed normal the way Sara was escorted in, just three people heading towards the elevator laughing.

"I want you to pay for what you did to my girl here" Oscar said.

"Oscar just let it go, let her go. We're in enough trouble as it is" Charlotte begged.

"You tellin' me that you forgive this bitch for taking your career away from you?"

"I was not cut out to be a CSI Oscar. I have come to terms with that, I'm not good at much, just finding trouble with a bad crowd." Charlotte said.

Sara turned to her former classmate. "Are you really sincere about apologizing to me Charlotte or is it just BS?"

"Sara, I have come to realize that I'm nothing but trouble and should not live any more" she babbled.

"Charlotte, have you taken your meds lately?" Sara remembered that Charlotte had been on medication when she first met her those years back.

"Charlotte doesn't need meds she's perfectly fine."

"Oscar don't you see, your girlfriend needs help. She is delusional and suicidal. I forgive her for all she has done, now you need to untie me and take her to a hospital so she can get well" Sara said.

"Are you out of your cotton-pickin' mind girlie, no way were going anywhere you tell us'

"I wanna go skydiving Oscar" Charlotte said with a big child-like grin on her face.

"Why wouldja wanna go skydiving Charlotte"

"So I can kill myself" she said deadpanned.

Oscar suddenly went pale as a ghost but said nothing.

"Didja hear me Oscar?" She said her eyes now becoming very narrowed and angry.

Oscar had lost all the strength he had and lowered his gun. "We need to go to the hospital Char, you need to get better'

"I'm not going to get better Oscar. I am going to get dead" she said and slipped from his grip and headed for the balcony.

"Oscar untie me please" begged Sara. "I need to try to talk her down"

"It's no use Sara, she is too far gone, she's nuts" he said and untied her.

"If you knew she was unstable, then why not give her the meds?"

Oscar shook his head. "Don't believe in that crap. Didja know that Charlotte had my child? Child died Sara. Charlotte was in denial about Christy's death. It was not her fault and yet she blamed her self. She fell into this post-partum depression crap – which I do not believe in nor do I believe in the meds. "

"Oscar, you can save your wife's life!" cried Sara and ran to the balcony. All she saw was Charlotte standing on the edge.

"NO Charlotte don't do it. Please do not do it" Oscar said as he shoved Sara out of the way.

"Good bye Oscar. Say good by and good riddance to daddy for me. He never cared one iota about me all he cared about was you and getting even with Sara. That was all he wanted."

With that Charlotte Johnson jumped/fell to her death from the 23rd balcony of the Tangiers hotel as her husband Oscar and Sara Sidle watched helplessly in horror.


	20. Lindsey Willows a brave young lady

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Disclaimer: _I don't own CSI or its characters. _

Al Johnson still had that gun trained on Grissom while Rudy Vagn watched. He kept a eye on Grissom too, Rudy's gun was no where to be seen.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Lindsay was reiterating everything that was going on and what she had heard from the two that had been holding Grissom hostage.

"Is somebody coming or what?" she asked. She was getting quite annoyed that no one believed her.

"Just you wait lil lady, is there an adult in the house that can back up your story"

"Are you kidding me" yelled Lindsey's grandmother into the phone. "Get your F-asses here right now"

In the bedroom Grissom cursed inwardly. Their cover was blown all because Catherine's mother wouldn't keep her voice down.

"I'll take care of it" Rudy said and took his gun out of his holster and headed to the bathroom.

Lindsey glared at her grandmother seething angrily. "What the hell did you do that for, you are gonna get us killed "

"Ya no thanks to that ass Gil Grissom" she replied.

Lindsey heard noises coming from outside the bathroom. She ordered her grandmother to get into the tub, while she, would hide behind the door.

"Don't you make a sound or I swear to you I will make you life a living hell" Lindsey said and pulled a gun from where it was hidden in the back of the toilet tank.

"Lindsey Willows don't you even think of touching that gun" her grandmother admonished. "you don't even know how to use one"

"I've been taking fire-arms lessons since I was ten years old grandma so be quiet or else" she said.

Lindsey's grandmother hid in the shower as she was told as her granddaughter hid behind the door.

Rudy turned the door handle of the bathroom and stepped in and when he was all the way in Lindsey jumped in front of him and aimed the gun right at his face and cocked the gun. "You move and you die" she said.

"You are a child, who let a child have a gun"

"I'm holding a gun to a man who is a danger to society, who held a friend of mine hostage and is standing in the bathroom of a home that does not belong to him. I will give you five seconds before I fire this gun to get the hell out of Gil Grissom's house. I am dead serious get out."

"You do not have the guts to fire that thing little girl" Rudy said with a lear.

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "You are right" she sighed I don't have the guts to shoot this thing.

Rudy stepped away smiling and giggling. "I knew it" he said and lowered his gun.

Lindsey raised her weapon again and aiming it at his leg fired not once but three times. Rudy screamed in pain and was down and was not moving his legs.

Al Jonson and Grissom came running. "What did you do Lindsey" asked Grissom.

"I shot him in the legs Mr. Grissom, he was a threat to us" she said and aimed her gun now at Al Johnson who was now caught off guard, his weapon not drawn because he was staring at his now fallen comrade.

"Don't move _dirtbag_" Lindsey said in a very gruff tough voice.. Soon the police arrived and took both Al Johnson and Rudy Vahn away. Lindsey was praised for being so calm when using that firearm.

"Lindsey!" Catherine cried and ran to her daughter, once mother and daughter were reunited at CSI.

"You were so brave, I am proud of you!" Catherine said to her daughter.

"I'm going to be a CSI just like you Mom." She said with a smile.

"Not if I can help it" said a sour voice.

Catherine went up to her mother and gave her a look. "What the hell is your problem mom? Be proud of your granddaughter, she saved your bloody life!"

With that Catherine and her daughter walked away.

Sara and Oscar arrived in a police car. Sara got out of the front seat and ran to Grissom and hugged him tightly.

"Ohmigod Grissom I have been though hell and back" she said and burst into uncontrollable tears.

"What? Calm down Sara I don't understand you through your tears" Grissom said.

"She killed herself Griss! Charlotte Jonson killed herself, I could not stop her!

Sara was overwhelmed with guilt at not being able to stop her from jumping and she was inconsolable too. The only thing that Grissom could do for now was just sit with her at home. The CSI team would be taking over the Charlotte Jonson case the following day. Grissom and Sara had permission to go home and sleep for a while until they could return to the scene and process it as well as have Sara talk about what had transpired in that 23rd floor room.

_Also to give credit where credit is due, the line that Lindsey utters "Don't move dirt bag" is taken from the movie Police Academy and the character 'Hooks' who as those who had watched that movie had had a mousy voice all though the movie until the very end._


	21. Sara's breakdown

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

_This is chapter 21; it may or may not be the final chapter in this story. I have begun to run out of steam in this story. I've already killed off Charlotte so I have very little left of a storyline. My mid-term exam is over so I'll have more time to focus on my story writing. My muse is telling me I have to close out this story and start a new one after either this chapter or the next. _

After her horrifying ordeal at the Tangiers and knowing that she had witnessed a woman's suicide, Sara was in a tizzy. She was constantly upset and she couldn't control the issue. Anything she could nit-pick at she would.

The crew was all sitting in the break room discussing their assignments. Catherine and Warrick were going to a B & E / domestic with a possible homicide involved. Nick was headed to the Tangiers to interview some of the people there regarding the suicide of Charlotte Johnson, including interviewing all the people involved in the case. (excluding Sara of course)

Since Lindsay and her grandmother were _involved_ as victims they were interviewed too. Jim Brass was asked to interview them and ask them what their take on the matter was, what did they see and hear.

Sara entered the break room seething angrily, her hair a mess and her eyes blazing.

"Glad you could join us Sara, how are you feeling today?" Grissom asked her tentatively. He knew she had been through a hell of an ordeal and he knew that he had to tread slowly with her.

Sara gave him one of her best withering glares. "How the hell do you think I feel Gil, I witnessed a suicide, I saw her fall I couldn't stop it and goddammnit you left the f-kin toilet seat up again!" She said all in one breath.

Greg, who had walked in at that precise moment and hadn't heard most of the conversation except "left toilet seat up again" grinned. 'Didja fall in Sar?" he said thinking the whole thing was a joke for whatever reason.

The entire team turned and glared stonily at Greg who backed out of the room and headed down the hall without a word.

Everyone else in the room then got ready to tend to their cases. Grissom and Sara, would be joining Nick at the Tangiers shortly.

"Sara you have to calm down, please. I'm sorry about the toilet, seat I was insensitive about that…but what do you expect I'm a man"

"Greg was right, I did fall in. I was half asleep and went to sit and splash" she said and began to laugh.

"Sara…stop" Grissom said as he realized that her laughter wasn't out of joy or glee. It was deeper than that.

"Grissom I – I can't do this anymore." She said to him, her eyes set in stone.

"What are you talking about Sara? Why?"

"I take things too much to heart, I have to take a leave of absence. I am going to have a mental breakdown if I don't"

Sara's request for a leave of absence was accepted, but she had to finish her part in the investigation in the Charlotte Jonson suicide.

Al Johnson, Oscar and Rudy Vahn were all rearrested and put separately in jail cells for future trials.

Jim Brass sat with both Lindsey Willows and her grandmother for their _interview._

"Ok, so you guys were held hostage…what happened how did you get to Gil's house?"

Lindsey's grandmother spoke first, before Lindsey could. "My granddaughter and I were enjoying a nice calm evening playing cards until Grissom came to the house where he proceed to say we were in danger blah blah. He caused all this danger and our trauma!"

"Thank you. Lindsey can I have your version please" Jim asked the teenager.

Lindsey nodded and proceeded to tell him what had happened. Grissom coming to the house, them all getting out of the house the gun shots, the wrecking of the garage and the escape to Grissom's house where Grissom told them to hide out in the bathroom while he dealt with the perps. Lindsey was getting much more hyper as she was telling this part of the story.

"I was on the phone with 911 where that skanky operator didn't believe me and said to me 'Just you wait lil lady, is there an adult in the house that can back up your story' That's when grandma here yanked the phone from my hand and screamed into it, causing the 'bad guys' to react." Lindsey glared at her grandmother at this point.

"Then Lindsey, what did you do, which you aught to be charged for" Lindsey's grandmother asked.

"I saved you ass, that is what I did. I had a gun on me, Grissom had told me that if there was a problem to take the gun he had stashed in the bathroom, in the tank. Mom had taken me to the firing range since I was ten years old – just for self defense reasons. Not to learn how to shoot to kill!, Anyway the dudes were coming for us and I pulled a gun on them, after all they were endangering our lives!..."

"She shot the g-damn gun Mr. Brass, my granddaughter shot somebody!"

Lindsey and Jim didn't quite understand what this woman's problem was. Lindsey had been trained on how to use the fire arm in self defense. She didn't kill anybody she just maimed them a little.

Jim finished his talk with the two women and Lindsey's grandmother left, leaving Lindsey alone stunned. Lindsey's grandmother had made some comment that she was no longer going to 'baby sit' her daughter's child because she was out of control.

"Are you going to be ok Lindsey?" Brass asked her.

The teenager shrugged. "I'll just go home. I'm a big girl I don't need a babysitter if my grandmother can't realize that I saved her ass, then I don't care any more.

Jim asked one of the officers to drive Lindsey home. Brass gave the teenager explicit instructions to stay inside and not open the door to strangers. She was not to answer the phone either. Jim gave her a cell phone that she was to use if she were in danger – and also for communication purposes. Jim would also tell Catherine what he had done.


	22. A Brand New Twist!

I Know I'll Never Love This Way Again

"What a horrible scene" Catherine said to Warrick as they were looking at the dead body of Charlotte Jonson sprawled in a way that no body should look.

The original assignment that they had been given was transferred to the day shift as Grissom wanted all his team working the Charlotte Jonson case. He and Ecklie had an argument about it, but in the end Grissom won…as usual.

Warrick was processing the scene around Charlotte when he saw a flicker… a movement.

"Catherine, she's moving" he said, his face turning white.

"What are you talking about Warrick, how can she survive a 23 story fall?

"Luck" said voice.

Catherine and Warrick stared at the broken body of Charlotte Jonson, who had somehow by the grace of God survived a 23 storey fall.

"It is not possible that she survived" Catherine said. "I am imagining things"

"This is Warrick Brown of CSI, we need an ambulance right away, our suicide victim is alive, injured badly but alive all the same." Warrick's voice was shaky.

"Ambulance is on the way Warrick" dispatch said.

Catherine and Warrick watched as the ambulance attendants loaded Charlotte Jonson into the ambulance. They were thunderstruck that this woman had survived a 23 storey fall. No one survives that kind of fall.

"Let's call Greg, we need him here now, I have to go to the hospital with Charlotte to talk to her, while you and Greg process the scene.

Catherine called Greg and told him to come to the Tangiers for the Charlotte Jonson case.

"Why do we need three people to process the scene? Woman jumped – suicide - end of story – two people is enough to process the scene." Ecklie said as he stopped Greg from leaving.

"There is more to it than that sir, Catherine wouldn't say, but she said there has been a new development in the case." Greg told him. "besides you're not my boss, Grissom is'

"Well Grissom is not here is he, he's probably at home with Sara Sidle banging her, so since he is not here, then I'm in charge and I forbid you to go to the scene" Ecklie said.

Greg glared at Ecklie and sauntered out the door, clearly defying him and not giving a rats' ass as he knew where Grissom was, he was standing right behind Ecklie and had heard every single word that he had said regarding he and Sara. He was not a happy man.

"Sanders, where the hell do you think you are going?" Ecklie said and stared at the young CSI's retreating back.

"He's going to the crime scene he was asked to assist at Ecklie" said a very controlled but angry voice.

Ecklie turned to see a visibly angry Gil Grissom staring at him, his eyes blazing with anger and disgust.

"Now, G-Gil, I-I didn't really mean, I am so-sorry for what I just said…"he said and his voice shook a little.

"I am going to have you charged for defamation Conrad, I am going to get you for what you have done to me and my team over the years. You are so jealous of me and my team that you have to say those kinds of things. Even if it were true that Sara and I were a couple, that is none of your business. What Sara and I do outside work hours is none of your concern. I would appreciate if you would just back off your attitude problem and treat my CSI team with respect."

Grissom turned and walked away after that, he had something to do before heading to the Tangiers to help process the scene. Sara sat in the townhouse that she and Grissom shared staring blankly at the TV.

"Sara?" he said approaching her.

"What?" She said, her voice hoarse her features drawn.

"I have some news as it pertains to Charlotte Jonson, but you have to keep it to yourself and not tell a soul"

"I don't go anywhere Griss, I'm on sabbatical I won't tell a soul" she said.

"Charlotte survived the jump" he said.

Sara whipped around and faced him, her eyes narrowed. "What? Are you kidding me, how did she survive?"

Grissom shrugged. "Luck" he said. "Sara, she is still in bad shape, but she did initially survive, we need to talk to her and keep her in protective custody. If the press finds out this … there could be problems. We also need to make sure that those goons stay in jail.

"Breaking news…."interrupted the TV news anchor. "Sources say that Al Jonson, Oscar Riddler and Rudy Vagn have all made bail. They were held in custody for a bunch of charges from attempted murder and kidnapping among others, but their lawyers and their families came up with the bail money.

Interviewers were shoving microphones in their faces. "This ain't over until somebody is happy and gets the justice they deserve" was all that Al Jonson would say. The other two were whisked away in cars before they could speak.

"This isn't over…it is far far from over" Grissom said and Sara began to cry. He could see her tears flowing down her cheeks. He thought of his team and Charlotte and the others involved in this case.

"We need to have Lindsey Willows in protective custody, or those goons or their friends could come after her. After all she shot on of them, self defense or no self defense, they will be looking for her" Sara said after a long silence.

"You got that right…I'll make a call" Grissom said.

Meanwhile at Lindsey Willows' house. Lindsey was taking advantage of the situation, no mom around and no other adult to 'babysit her' She knew she really wasn't supposed to have anybody in due to her situation, but she couldn't help it. Her boyfriend Ken Jonson was not only her best friend, but a boy that she couldn't stop thinking about. Ken had been bothering her about going all the way and Lindsey was resisting…until now. Ken had no idea what kind of trouble he and Lindsey were in.

They were in the middle of an embrace when both their cell phones went off. Untangling themselves they moved to separate areas of the house to answer.

"What do you want" exploded Lindsey.

"Lindsey, this is Gil Grissom, you need to make sure you have the doors locked tight. Those goons from the Tangiers were let out on bail and could come after you any time. One of us CSIs will come get you. We all have a key to your mom's house so listen to me do not answer the door."

On the other side of the room….

"Ken this is your grandpa Al, where the hell are you?"

"With my girlfriend why the hell are you calling me!"

"We got bailed out and we need your assistance"

"I don't do that no more" Ken said and looked suggestively at Lindsey, who was turning pale as a ghost from her position on the other side of the room.

Al snorted. "Are you turning 'good boy' on me?"

"Grandpa Al, look my mother just committed suicide can't I have a little break! I mean I do have needs"

"You may go back to your girl after you do something for us"

"And what prey tell is that?"

"You gotta get rid of that snot Lindsey Willows" replied Al.

"W-who?"

_My muse is back in full force with a new twist. There ain't any reason to end the story now. It will continue on and on now that I've added this little twist – Charlotte is alive – but barely and Lindsey is dating her son. (what a twist) Right now tho I'm going to take a little break as I need to collect thoughts as to where this story is headed._


	23. Run for Your Life

Chapter Twenty-Three

Run for your Life

Lindsey closed her cell phone and looked at Ken. A boy whom she thought she had loved. A boy whom she was going to go all the way with… A boy who was now staring at her with a mixture of _what the hell do I do _ and something else she couldn't pin-point.

"Ken you must leave now" she said in a very controlled voice.

"That was Gil Grissom wasn't it" he said in a monotone.

Lindsey took a deep breath. "Yes it was"

"You know who I was talking to?" He asked as he crossed the room. His demeanor had changed a bit. He no longer seemed happy-go-lucky and ready to _love _her. He was different now.

"As a matter of fact… I do not Ken. You need to leave now. Gil Grissom is coming to get me to take me to see my mother"

Ken laughed maniacally. "I am not leaving and you cannot make me Lindsey. You are sooo gullible Lindsey. You were willing to give it up for me!"

By now Lindsey was getting a little more frightened. She knew that Grissom or someone would be on the way shortly so all she needed to do was keep Ken talking. (either that or encourage him to leave again – but that did not seem to work)

"Ken, just leave and no one will get hurt" Lindsey said to him.

Ken's lip turned down into a snarl. "My mother committed suicide Lindsey and it is all Sara Sidle's fault! My mother was a budding CSI and that Sara chickie decided that she was better and outshined my mother and now look at the situation. My mom is dead and you and I are here together having this conversation – my grandpa wants you outta the way!"

Ken had no weapon or at least none that Lindsey could see. She knew that Ken was huskier and much stronger than she, but Lindsey had something that Ken did not, brains.

Lindsey approached Ken with as much confidence as possible to put her plan into action. Her thought was if she could immobilize him, it'll be easier for her to call 911, as it had been at least 5-10 minutes and no CSI was there.

Meanwhile, at CSI…(after Gil gets off the phone with Lindsey)

"Someone needs to go get Lindsey! Gil Grissom said as he ran out of his office.

"Lindsey is at home with the door locked Gil, what's to worry about" Catherine said.

"Cath, she has a _boy_ at the house. I heard some voices on our special CSI cell-phone scanner. " Greg said and looked at her square in the eyes.

Catherine paled. "What? My baby has a _boy_ in the house?"

Gil and Warrick exchanged glances. "That's not all Cath, you better sit down"

"What are you talking about? W-who is she with?"

Nick entered the room just as the guys were about to answer.

"Did anybody know that Oscar Johnson had a son with Charlotte? Named Ken. Goes to Butterfield academy… hey Cath maybe Lindsey knows him?"

Catherine turned pale as a ghost and immediately threw up in the trash basket which was luckily next to her.

"Nick, Warrick, Greg, get Brass and get to Catherine's house NOW. " Grissom ordered.

The three men and Brass all went to Catherine's house where they were met with hysteria.

Inside the house….

When Lindsey approached Ken, Ken, thinking she was still after _him. _Looked at her with a leer.

"You still want me, even after I told you what I have to do to you?"

She approached him more and smiled at him. "Well Kenny, we girls have needs y'know" she said and just as he dropped his guard and tried to move in to kiss her she let it go and kneed him hard in the groin.

"Lindsey what the hell?" he said.

"You are a freakin' animal" she said and kicked him and when he was down on the ground continued to kick. She was angry and full of rage.

"I'm down I'm down!" he said tersely. "Geez I'd hate to actually be _with_ you if you treat all your men like this"

_Is he that dumb that he doesn't get it? _ she thought. She then had a thought. _He knows my weakness for horror movies. He knows that the bad guy can play dead and the hero/heroine goes up to the bad guy who is not dead…and ultimately hurts or kills him/her. She was much smarter than that. _

Lindsey knew that she had to be very careful, although he didn't have a weapon, neither did she and truth be told she knew Ken was strong. She approached him again from another angle.

What happened next was so fast that even Lindsey didn't know what happened.

There was a click of the door opening and at that moment Lindsey turned away from Ken to see who was at the door. Ken took that moment to grab hold of Lindsey's ankle and immobilize her by pulling her down. He was in the process of getting up and hobbling over to get anything he could use as a weapon to maim Lindsey with when Warrick, Grissom and Nick were in the house and approaching Ken. Ken, who was much more injured than he thought and couldn't move far grabbed Lindsey around the neck.

"Put the weapon down or this precious girl gets it." he snarled.

From behind Jim Brass had entered from the other door, unknown to Ken. He had a clean shot of Ken. Brass would do absolutely anything to protect Lindsey. He made a very very fast judgment call…and shot.

The impact made Ken collapse on Lindsey. They moved Ken (who was still alive, Brass actually shot him in the neck) and got Lindsey out to safety. Warrick took her to see Catherine. Brass and Nick dealt with Ken and taking him to the hospital.

A/N: _I am sorry it took this long to update, my muse seemed to be asleep and not inspired to write anything. I will be updating more regularly hopefully. I have 3 WIP so please be patient._


	24. What's Next?

Chapter Twenty Four

What's next…

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Warrick and Grissom returned with Lindsey. Although she was very frightened from her ordeal with Ken. She was going to be physically ok. They took her to the hospital to be checked out just in case… Meanwhile, Ken was also in the hospital recovering from his injury when Brass shot him in the neck. Brass had known he was going to maim but not kill Ken and pulled the gun without the real bullet, just the immobilizer. In actual fact, Ken was going to be fine, but most likely going to be in custody for a very long time.

Meanwhile, the other bad guys had escaped and no one knew where they were. Charlotte was still recovering from her jump from the 23 storey of the Tangiers and whenever they could get some time (in between Charlotte's sleeps) the CSIs would go and talk to her. She wasn't saying much because she was so doped up.

Oscar, Al and Rudy were plotting their next move. They were now seething with anger. "They shot my grandson!" Al seethed. "I want to see Jim Brass _pay _dearly for what he did to my grandson"

"Hey Al, Ken is my son. What we gonna do? Break into the hospital and get him out? If we show our faces they'll put is back in custody" Rudy said.

"We made bail dufus, they can't touch us until the preliminary or whatever the hell it is"

The men laughed. "Imagine that us, mass killers got bail, I don't know how we pulled that off. Any normal dude would still be in jail waiting" Oscar staid.

"We got good lawyers and good families" said Al. And the three men talked about their next move. They never mentioned going to see Charlotte once.

Their bail terms were just that they weren't allowed to leave the state. Their prelim was supposedly going to start soon, but one never could tell.

Oscar Riddler and Al Johnson, the two that were actually related to Ken went up to the nurse at the nurse's station.

"We wanna see Ken Jonson" Oscar said.

"Room 302" was the reply. The nurse didn't even look up.

They walked into the room where Ken lay in the bed hooked up to monitors. He did not look good.

"Ken?" Oscar said looking at his son.

Ken did not open his eyes. His breathing was very shallow.

Oscar left Ken's room and stormed angrily over to the nurse's station, butting rudely in a long line of people waiting.

"What is the matter with my son, why the hell are their tubes running in his body and what is with all the machines."

"Hey buddy get in line, wait your turn" said a man who was at the end of the line.

"Shut up, I am more important that you. I am Oscar Riddler"

"So what? Get your ass to the back of the line and wait your turn."

Because it was a hospital and there were many people around, Oscar certainly knew he couldn't retaliate the way he wanted to and went to the back of the line. When it came to his turn though he was not pleased.

"Nurse, just to let you know, when I approach and butt in line, I don't care to be chastised to go to the back, I am more important than anybody else, just so you know that."

"What may I do for you sir" the nurse asked.

"My son Ken Johnson, why is he hooked up to tubes and machines?"

"He was shot sir, he needs the machines to keep him alive until he is stabilized"

"He was alive and breathing when he was brought in"

"Well his condition has gotten worse" the nurse said. "he is due for his pain meds soon"

Clearly the conversation was over. He was still unsatisfied with the answer. After checking in with Al, who was watching Ken's progress, he went it ICU where Charlotte was. That area was a little more difficult to get into.

Warrick and Nick were sitting at Charlotte's side trying to get her to talk. A cop was stationed outside her room and the nurse at the station was not taking any nonsense from Oscar, no matter if he was her husband.

"I wanna see Charlotte Johnson" he told her.

"No sir, Ms. Johnson is not allowed visitors, she is in grave condition"

"Why is there a cop stationed outside her room?"

"She is being questioned by some people"

"Well stop that right now, they do not have my permission to question her"

The nurse produced a court order. "This says they are allowed to talk to her. She has a lawyer present"

"What are you talking about? Our lawyer is not with her!!"

"No, we appointed her a lawyer, a very good one in fact"

Warrick was exiting the room and saw Oscar Riddler standing by the nurse's station.

"Nurse call 911, and lock down this hospital right now. This man is a danger to society"

Warrick knew that Oscar was not going anywhere as he was on the 5th floor and they had to get to the ground to escape. Even if Oscar called his cronies, they wouldn't escape either as they were on the sixth floor visiting Ken.

One of the other stipulations of their bail was they couldn't go anywhere near Charlotte or the hospital she was staying at. Charlotte was in protective custody.

Nick, stayed inside the hospital room by Charlotte's side. Charlotte was battered, bruised and talking very little, but somehow she was progressing and progressing as well as she could, giving her situation. The prognosis, according to the doctor was that Charlotte would never go back to normal. She would always need care and considering her past she'd be going to a hospital (instead of jail) for a very long time. She was paralyzed from the waist down and had limited mobility in her upper body. She had also lost a lot of her memory.

When visiting hours were over Warrick and Nick left Charlotte's side, promising to return to talk the next day. They headed down to where Ken's room was in order to talk to him. They had heard the kafuffle that Oscar had spewed earlier about Ken being hooked up to monitors and being in such grave shape that they wanted to check it out for themselves.

"Excuse me ma'am, where's Ken Johnson's room"

"Ken Johnson is no longer here" was the reply.

The two men looked at each other and were just about to ask where when their beepers went off with a message.

_Ken Johnson is in the morgue._

They thanked the nurse and hopped in their vehicle back to CSI.


	25. A Big Huge Muddle

Chapter Twenty-Five

A big huge Muddle…

Sara and Grissom hadn't had much time for each other in a very long time. Sara had obeyed the sabbatical order given by Conrad Ecklie. Ecklie was behaving a little nicer to both Grissom and Sara in the last little while and was easing up a little on their relationship. When Ecklie found out about Grissom and Sara's relationship, he was not happy and he had threatened to fire the two of them. But Grissom went to the person higher up than Ecklie and explained their relationship (with no details) and as long as there were no playing favourites or hanky-panky at work, then it was okay.

A lot had happened in the last little while. Ken Johnson had apparently died from his injuries, which was news to many people because he was fine upon admittance to the hospital. That was the strangest thing for all of them when they got the news because Ken was NOT that injured. Brass didn't even have his real gun on him at the time, just the one with the fake bullets. Brass had a lot of time on his hands, but the others promised to work to clear his name and find out where Ken Johnson really was.

Sara returned to work the following day and she was greeted with many hellos from her co-workers. They knew that she had been through a horrific ordeal and then some so no one wanted to let her out of their site. It got out of hand when one of the men followed her into the ladies room.

"Nick! It is okay, this is the ladies room, I think I can have a pee in private." She said.

He looked at her. "I know Sar, but I..I just don't want anything to happen to you. I know this is CSI .. but …" he said and looked away.

Sara totally understood what Nick was talking about. During her whole ordeal, all of her friends/co-workers were worried about her and now that she was back at work, they still worry about her and someone breaking in and kidnapping her…even in the CSI ladies room.

"Nicky, thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it , as does Grissom, but I think I can use the bathroom without any worries." She said and flashed her winning smile. "Now go worry about Lindsey" she told him.

Nick flashed her a sheepish smile for bothering her in the ladies room and went to find Lindsey, who had been under _lock_ and key since her ordeal. Catherine had hired a tutor/ "caretaker" to keep her safe. This tutor, Sallie, whom Brass interviewed personally was a 2nd year university student with a lot of experience was to be with Lindsey whenever one of the CSIs weren't – also to take her to any appointments she may have. Under no circumstances was Lindsey to be left alone for a moment. Lindsey had no problems abiding by her mothers rules. Her experience both with Ken and the one prior – with Gil and her grandmother had left her pretty shaken.

Brass sat in his office holding his head and sighing. He was in the middle of looking over paperwork when Gil Grissom entered.

"Hey Jim, what is this I hear that Ken Johnson is in the morgue?"

Brass shook his head. "Strangest thing. He was doing fine, then suddenly was on ventilators and other machines…then kaput! " Brass said making a sound.

Meanwhile in the morgue, Al Robbins and his assistant David were mulling over the condition of Ken's body.

"Doc, according to this test we did for toxins in his system…it came back with a lot of drugs…" David said coming in to the morgue.

Robbins shook his head. "I don't understand this David; don't get it at all…"

Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were chatting in Grissom's office when Doc Robbins entered with a solemn look on his face.

"What's the verdict Doc?" Grissom asked.

"Ken Johnson died of a drug overdose….he survived being shot (albeit a fake bullet) but he died of a drug overdose nonetheless. Who gave him the drugs is the next question)

Sallie, Lindsey's tutor came running breathlessly into Grissom's office. "Where's Lindsey?"

"You're supposed to be guarding her, you tell us!" yelled Catherine.

"She was working on her math problems and I had to go to the washroom! I am allowed to pee y'know" Sallie yelled.

"I-I can't take this anymore Griss, I'm leaving…I will see ya at home" Sara said and walked out of his office.

Ken Johnson's body was released to the lawyers of Oscar Riddler and Al Johnson. Charlotte had not been told of her son's death or how he in fact died. She was in too bad a mental state for that. But given the fact that Ken had died of a drug over dose, made things worse than ever for Oscar and Al. They wanted to know who supplied the drugs – the only person they could think of was Lindsey Willows. Now Oscar, Al and Rudy all knew that going to CSI where Lindsey was being kept safe would not be a good idea as if they walked the halls of CSI, they'd be spotted immediately. They recruited a couple of University students, smart students, students that would be apt and desperate enough to help them. Given the fact that university costs a fortune, the price that they offered, no one would turn down. All they had to do was set up a _Dr. Appointment _for Lindsey and all would be taken care of.

_A/N: Yes for those who are still reading this story, it has gone waaaay off topic and more into a Lindsey kidnapping case. But no worries I will be going back to the original plot line regarding the GSR. That has not stopped – I do try to slip in a little GSR, but given the plot line at this time, its tricky. _


	26. Summing things up

Chapter twenty six

**A/N: I've grown a little bored with this story which is why I am choosing to end it with this chapter. I have received very few reviews so this story is obviously not as good as others. I've got two more on the go, one of which I will be ending in the next chapter as well. So here goes… the last chapter.**

Before anything was able to happen to Lindsey again, all the culprits involved were arrested and charged. Everyone involved in Lindsey's kidnapping and Sara's ordeal, Oscar, Rudy and Al were all charged and convicted with a multitude of crimes which the juries found them guilty of. No defence attorney would take their case so even the appointed one was begging them to take a deal. Of course they pleaded not guilty and they went to trial and were convicted on an assortment of crimes from attempted kidnapping to attempted murder to arson and much more. They were all sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole for 50 years. Ken Johnson pled guilty to attempted murder and was given 25 years in jail with possibility of parole in 15.

The whole CSI gang decided to take a well needed vacation especially after their ordeal. Now that everyone knew that Sara and Grissom were an item they felt it not necessary to hide it anymore. Meanwhile there was a little flirting happening with Catherine and Warrick and Nick and Greg were trying to attract Sophia's attention. Greg, ultimately lost out after Sophia told him kindly that he was a bit young for him, but she'd join him for a drink one day after work as a friend. She and Nick hit it off and Nick _okayed_ the idea of Greg and Sophia having the odd drink together after work as friends. Greg meanwhile started chatting up both Mandy and Wendy, causing David Hodges to get jealous…. But that is a whole new story…..

Lindsey through all this went though a lot of counselling to deal with her emotions and loss of her would-be boyfriend Ken. Catherine and her had a long chat about boys and being alone with them. Lindsey promised if she ever invited a boy home again, an adult would be present. Catherine decided she was not holding her breath two months later when she found out her daughter was at the home of her latest _friend._ With no adults present…..

A/N: THE END OF A VERY WEIRD STORY.


End file.
